Sexual Tension
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: Sexual tension. Those had to be the only two words in the English dictionary that explained the anger that they both felt towards each other.


**_Title: Sexual Tension  
Author: _**_Izzy-Lawliet_**_  
Disclaimer:_**_ Oh god, how I wish…_**_  
Pairings:_**_ Sephiroth/Cloud_**_  
Rating: _**_M_**_  
Warnings: _**_AU, Yaoi  
_

**Author's Note: **For Liz. Because I don't need any other reason to write.

**xxx **

Sexual tension.

Those had to be the only two words in the English dictionary that explained the anger that they both felt towards each other. They had been fighting, and fighting, and fighting and yet they never got closer to destroying each other. They were equally matched in skill and it showed day after day when they went all out to kill each other.

The time they spent fighting each other progressed over time, ending up not only being during the day, but as well into the night.

The friends' of the blond were never told what caused them to go at each other's throat on a daily basis. Cloud swore it all started after that incident in the Mako reactor, and yet Sephiroth was almost one hundred percent positive that it all began when Zack had been killed. But either way, it gave Cloud enough resolve to fight against the silveret day after day in a fight to the death.

Once again, they were clashing swords late into the night and nothing could deter them from being determined as they were. This had to be the last night they fought, this was becoming too much for both of them to keep with each night and day.

Sephiroth currently had the upper hand over the small blond and was reigning blow after blow mercilessly at the constantly blocking ex-SOLDIER. No matter how many times he had hit the blond's Buster Sword; neither of them seemed to be letting up what was going on.

"How much more can you take, Strife?" The cold voice asked, knowing that talking to the other would be a distraction that could prove good for him.

"Probably more than you could ever, Sephiroth." Cloud faltered slightly in the strength he was pressing forth to keep the ex-general at bay and went crashing to the floor, his only defense sliding away smoothly.

"Is that so?" Sephiroth asked, standing over Cloud, Masamune pointed directly at his throat. The long haired silveret tilted his head while smirking in a show of amusement when all he received was a glare in his direction. "What's the matter?" His snide tone was one thing that made Cloud want to demolish him.

The glare only hardened as Sephiroth trailed the tip of his sword down from the hollow of that pale neck to the blond's chest that was covered in not armor, but a simple vest that was for none other than fashion.

"How would you feel if I simply rain my blade through your heart?" Sephiroth's voice was once again cold and menacing.

"How would you feel if I ran it to yours?" Cloud snapped, letting his anger consume him as he attempted to cover any other feelings that could be used against him.

"Oh, so now you are admiring the fact that I have a heart?" The older man put light pressure on Cloud, cutting through the fabric of the top, but not that soft flesh. "Why are you so adamant on changing your mind all the time? Surely, Cloud, by now you can make up your own mind?" The taunting brought a sneer to the blond's face while a gasp caught in his throat when the cold steel met his skin in such an intimate way that he couldn't help the shudder that racked his body, and he definitely couldn't help that it was seen by the man looming over him.

Once that shudder was seen, Sephiroth knew he had won and he withdrew his sword, sheathing it before stepping back to allow the smaller one to rise off the ground. He kept distance between the abandoned sword and its owner; his body yet another defense.

The two fighters stared at each other for endless minutes while contemplating their next move. Cloud knew if he turned his back to walk away, he would be stabbed. While on the other hand, he couldn't just stand there all night. But to get his sword, he'd somehow have to maneuver around the ex-general to get there. Either way, he was in danger, but currently he seemed to be safe. How ironic, he'd be the safest when disarmed, alone, and under his enemy's gaze as long he didn't look away. He was safe. For now.

Sephiroth had these tendencies to change his moods so quickly it'd give you whiplash. But fortunately for Cloud, he was ready for anything. His body was prepared to move in a flash towards his sword once he had the opportunity and his eyes flickered in any direction for a substitute direction until then.

"Nothing around, Cloud." Sephiroth confirmed, seeing Cloud's Mako blue eyes widen marginally at realization that he wasn't lying. "I would give you your Buster Sword, knowing that it's never nice to feel without it, but that would be a hazard to me, and we couldn't have that now, could we?"

"Why haven't you killed me?" It was just like Cloud to antagonize. But this time, it wasn't for the sake of getting his enemy riled up, it was for the sake of buying time in a situation that couldn't spare any.

"Would you prefer if I did?" Cloud's breath stopped short when Sephiroth's gloved hand slid over his thin hips to grasp onto Masamune's hilt. "What? Have you changed your mind once again? That's alright, I didn't particularly wanted to kill you anyways," Sephiroth let his hand drop as his unspoken words wafted through the air. _'Not yet.'_

They stared at each other once more, time escaping them as Cloud looked for an out of some sort.

"Now, Cloud," The silveret said, startling Cloud with his smooth voice as it penetrated the air. "How would you like it if we settled on a…_deal _of sorts."

"Deal?" Not that it intrigued Cloud, but when Sephiroth got talking, he was usually one to pace as he thought, and that would give Cloud more of a chance to sprint for his weapon.

"Yes." And Sephiroth lifted a foot, but not to the side—as Cloud thought—but towards him. The way he made no sound whatsoever, the way his piercing green eyes bore into Cloud's blue ones, and the way he stalked towards him, set Cloud's sensors on high alert as the wind blew gently over them, bringing that musky scent of sandalwood.

That smell assaulted Cloud in a certain way and he couldn't help but shudder. But, mind you, this was all against his consent. He would _never _willingly shudder to something that so obviously had to do with Sephiroth.

Said man was currently no less than four feet away from him and closing in. And something in Cloud's body made it so impossible to move, that even his lungs weren't cooperating and his heart was threatening to do the same.

Sephiroth was still in the direct line of Cloud getting his sword. And that tantalizing smell was getting harder to bear as it started to make it so he could taste it. "Would you like to make a deal?"

Cloud was not able to answer. And he wasn't sure if that was bad or good. But right now, it just had to be bad. What, with Sephiroth so close and gaining, Cloud wasn't sure that he'd be alive much sooner. Whether it was from the fact that Sephiroth was more than a usual danger that he could barely handle with his sword, or from the fact his heart felt it was going to burst. And whether that was from the closeness, or the fear—Cloud couldn't tell you.

"What's the deal?" Cloud breathed out, now knowing that the ex—general was invading his personal space and had come so close the body heat was radiating off of him and onto Cloud.

"Just agree to it, or don't. But it'd up to you whether you want that out."

There were so many things that the deal could've been, and all the ideas came rushing towards Cloud like Sephiroth had. Making it so it was unbearable to do anything _but _concentrate on breathing, something no one should have to do.

"Just agree," Those words were whispered into his ear and once more a shudder racked his body and he was left unable to do much but agree.

From there on, his body seemed to take over, his eyes glazing over with both haziness and unawareness as Sephiroth brought his mouth down onto the creamy flesh that his sword had brushed against earlier. Cloud was still standing still, his mind screaming at him to take a breath, a breath to where he'd be able to move, think, and stop this from actually happening.

And once he took that breath, he realized that it was futile as he fell into those arms and fell victim to the onslaught of sensations. The smell, the taste, the feel, the sight, and the sound of Sephiroth laying him down to the floor, removing their clothes with rough hands in a manner that screamed rape cause Cloud's mind to fog even more as he realized this was it. Even though he didn't know he wanted it, this had been the main reason to why he was so frustrated.

Cloud was _sure _that he wasn't willingly apart of this, but he knew he wanted to be. Something about those green eyes hypnotized him like they have before, but instead of causing anger to flood him, it caused many different feelings through. Lust. Desire. Want. Nothing that had to do with anger. And for once, Cloud was happy that he was free of that.

The stone was cold against his back, but Sephiroth's hands on his body more than made up for it. The silveret had removed his gloves when he was undressing them both and was enjoying in the quiet gasps that escaped the blond and enjoyed the soft moans even more as they seemed louder with his Mako enhanced senses.

There were so many things that needed to be said between them, but for the time being, nothing was. Cloud was still immobile on the ground while he let the sensations overwhelm his body and Sephiroth was still the one causing that effect on the blond.

Pain.

One word to describe how Cloud felt as he was entered.

No. Make that two.

_Excruciating _pain.

And yet, at the same time, Cloud was enjoying it, arching up into the man above him. He was unprepared and he couldn't care less as blood slid down his pale skin. This could _definitely _be described as rape in anyone else's mind. But, to Cloud, it was a release for all that pent up emotion he held for the man doing this for him.

Nothing about how he was penetrated gave Cloud the feeling that this was going to be gentle. And it was everything but gentle. Sephiroth moved quickly, efficiently, and with hard precise thrusts into Cloud's prostate, effectively allowing him to see those white stars that usually only occurred when he slipped into unconsciousness. Which, he probably was. With every painful thrust that caused him to slip from the real world, was that burst of pleasure that made it all that more bearable and made him want to stay awake for that main feeling that he _knew _would cause him to lapse into a state of mind where he was no longer aware.

Cloud's voice was becoming raw with every thrust that caused him both pleasure and pain. His blunt nails were scoring down that pale-skinned back. His legs were wrapped around the other's waist, pulling them closer together in a tense movement of his thigh muscles. Cloud knew he wouldn't last much longer, and he had no idea how far along the silveret was. The grunts of the other kept monotone—much like his voice—and were in no means a clue to what state he was in.

Both Mako contaminated blue and green eyes were no where to be seen as both men had their eyes closed and were currently waiting for the one moment that would bring them both over the edge and send them spiraling downwards.

Sephiroth was able to open his eyes moments before Cloud's shot open in a shocked state of pleasure as he let out one more hoarse scream before tightening all his muscles and rocking his body against Sephiroth for that pleasure to last _that _much longer. And the feel of the blond wrapped around him so tightly sent Sephiroth there as well with a sigh.


End file.
